


Calm

by helo572



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, this is supposed to link to the Uprising comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Jesse is leaving for London in the morning. Genji is having none of it.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> thursday is titbit posting night!

A soft kiss, pressed delicately to skin like the falling of a petal to the grass which catches it below. The smell of the cherry blossoms during spring overtakes Genji as Jesse leans over him, more kisses falling from his lips, gentle like the reminder of the pink of Hanamura.

 

He closes his eyes, let the image wash away as he inhales Jesse’s scent, and the information he whispered against his neck.

 

“Just two weeks?” he lets himself sigh, succumb to it, accept it. Jesse is leaving again.

 

“I promise, sweet.” Jesse pulls away, short brown curls tickling Genji’s chin, soft and still freshly damp from the shower they crawled out of not long ago, still pressed up against each other as their skin cools in the night air. “S’just a short posting, undercover surveillance about all the shit goin’ down in London. Boss wants some eyes on the ground.”

 

“And they get to take the prettiest set all for themselves,” is the murmured reply, nuzzled into Jesse’s neck.

 

A short chuckle, Jesse presses a kiss to Genji’s temple, comforting. “M’just a vidcall away, sweetheart. Always got the time for you.”

 

“Mmm,” Genji hums, the curtain for the silence which suddenly befalls them. Comfortable, it tucks up against their bodies as they lie together, slowly drifting off in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
